The present invention relates to a digital input apparatus for digitizing information recorded in a paper document for input, document input system structured in connection with a server system for document filing or the like, and document input method.
In general, digital copiers (DPPC) have been widely used and use of the digital copier enables image information recorded in a paper document to be digitized easily and subjected to various processings. The digital copier has a number of functions, including a function for transmission/reception of digitized image information via communication line for FAX sending, printing and the like as well as basic function as a copier such as enlargement, reduction and double-sided copying and the like.
In recent years, it can be considered that this digital copier is used as a digital input apparatus and used as a server system connected via network.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-42114 has disclosed a copier control system in which the digital copier is used as digital input apparatus.
The copier control system disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-42114 comprises a plurality of digital copiers connected to communication line and a server. The server has an image file directory containing an image file for storing image data transmitted from each of the digital copiers and a client directory containing a receiving header management file for storing management data for image data to be received, produced for each of the digital copiers. The digital copier has function for accessing the receiving header management file of its own client directory of a server periodically upon reception so as to confirm whether or not there is an image data to be received, and if there is an image data to be received, accessing that image file directory and then fetching in the appropriate image data.
Conventionally, a system in which the digital copier is used as a digital input apparatus and combined with a server system has been considered.
In case where the digital copier is used as an input apparatus for the image data (document image), it can be imagined that plural users stop at the copier machine and carry out input operation just like copying in office.
In such a situation, in order that the digital copier is used in combination with other system, various kinds of information relating to the inputted document image need to be inputted. For example, not only a key word preliminarily determined to retrieve a document image is inputted, but also information determined upon input of the document image, like when the document image has been inputted by whom, is important. Further, how the inputted document image should be stored in other system and how it is managed also need to be specified. However, because generally the digital copier has no key board capable of inputting any character, it is difficult for user to input the aforementioned various kinds of information. Even if the key board is provided, that work is a very complicated and troublesome work.
In case where the input device is a specialized system for a particular purpose, it can be estimated that user intending to register a document image will not leave the system until the input operation is completed. However, in case where the digital copier is used as an input device, because the digital copier provides various functions such as copy, FAX transmission/reception and printing as a single digital input/output device, it is necessary to minimize a time occupied by user for a single operation and maximize sharing efficiency. Thus, when an reading operation for a document image prepared by user is terminated, user may leave the digital copier in order to open the copier to other user or function.
That is, there is a problem that if after an input of a document image, user is off the digital copier when an error occurs before a registration of the inputted document image in other system is completed, the error cannot be notified, so that encouragement for inputting again is disabled therefore convenience of use of the digital copier being poor.